Nakadashi
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Eren no puede creer lo que ve en esa oficina... El comandante y el capitán y... ADV: sexo gay, mención a sexo hetero.


**Nakadashi**

* * *

La gente era complicada. Lo sabía. No había persona que no fuera una caja de sorpresas. Pero para él, en su pequeña mente con un 90% destinado al odio, por sorpresa él imaginaba un gusto por los gatitos o quizá alguna fascinación por guardar prendas viejas, como bufandas, durante muchos años. Eran pequeñas excentricidades aceptables, ¿cierto?

En cambio, había ciertas revelaciones que a uno le tomaban desprevenido. La colección de dibujos de mujeres pechugonas de Armin, la colección de uñas de Mikasa (y estaba seguro que no eran de ella… y a veces se preguntaba por qué sus propias uñas andaban cortas todo el tiempo si él nunca les prestaba atención). Y, entre otras revelaciones que él hubiera decidido ignorar se encontraba no solo la colección de mujeres pechugonas y las uñas, también estaba la gran revelación de que el comandante y el capitán…

El comandante.

El capitán.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Si lo pensaba más, era como imaginarse a sus padres haciendo cosas… como darse besos en la boca y sujetarse las manos… elevado al cubo… Bueno, en este caso lo único elevado ahí eran las piernas del capitán… Y el comandante… Tuvo que aceptar que lo que veía ahí era una demostración rica en virilidad.

Lo cual era extraño. Las bromas sobre homosexuales eran comunes entre los reclutas. Pero a la hora de ver a dos hombres follando… Eren no le encontraba nada de afeminado a dos tíos dándose duro, como lo estaba viendo en ese momento. De hecho, era muy masculino. Probablemente, consideró Eren cuando una arcada peligrosa logró mandarse al olvido, era demasiado macho. El colmo de la hombría no era un hombre haciéndoselo a una mujer, sino dos hombres haciéndolo. Hombre más hombre= dos hombres. Hombre más mujer= un hombre y una mujer. ¿En cuál suma había más hombres? ¿En cuál?

Claro que, aunque reconociera ese gran momento de virilidad protagonizada por dos hombres haciéndolo sobre un escritorio (¡en el que él había tomado té una vez, por dios!), eso no dejaba de causarle sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo.

Estaba sudando frío para empezar. Su corazón estaba agitado y tenía unas ganas de vomitar tan grandes como esa fuerza gravitacional que lo había atrapado al suelo y le obligaba a mantener la vista a través de la puerta entreabierta y ¡vaya que el capitán era flexible! ¿Eso realmente se podía hacer? Y nunca había visto al comandante protagonizando un papel tan salvaje y descontrolado. Los gemidos que salían de la habitación le recordaban mucho a los gritos en batalla, cuando mataban con titanes. Y en cierto modo, para él, esa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la oficina era un poco como matarse entre ellos. Dejando de lado que las estocadas no eran al corazón y aún así esa parte del cuerpo parecía muy sensible, al punto que el capitán dejaba salir gritos moribundos, cada vez con menor distancia el uno del otro.

Y esos músculos. Eren pensó en su propio cuerpo. Sí que era enclenque en comparación a esos dos cuerpos puros en fibra, como una lección de anatomía perfecta. Si Armin no tuviera una fijación por las chicas voluptuosas, Eren habría ido corriendo a decirle que había una gran oportunidad para dibujar dos cuerpos en escenas complejas que no vería a menudo. La espalda del comandante era una obra de arte, el sudor que lo recorría parecía esculpirle o a modo de pintura resaltar sombras y luces en una danza acompasada. Y el capitán, Eren solo podía ver sus piernas, y vaya que eran unas piernas de envidia, ya querría él tener esas pantorrillas, y las manos que se perdían en la cabellera rubia del comandante, esas manos que habían matado cientos de gigantes. Y esos brazos que sostenían por la cintura al capitán. Y esos gemidos, y el sonido del escritorio rechinando, tratando de aguantar el peso de esos dos hombres…

Eren tragó con dificultad y tuvo que aceptar que estaba un poquito excitado. Una incipiente erección en sus pantalones le había hecho bajar la vista. Pero también debía aceptar que era un adolescente, y hasta dos mariposas copulando en el peor (¿o mejor?) de sus días podían levantarle una carpa flameante.

—Me…mejor me voy… —susurró Eren para sí mismo.

—Sí, mejor —le respondieron.

Eren giró la cabeza aterrado mientras sintió un líquido caliente sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Mi-mikasa? —balbuceó, y añadió observando la nariz de su hermanastra, que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro—: ¿Qué te pasa, por qué sangras?

—No sé, por qué sangras tú, Eren —respondió la joven.

Solo en ese momento Eren notó que de su nariz también destilaba un bonito chorro.

—Oye… va-vamonos… —siguió.

—Espera —le detuvo Mikasa, y le empujó para volver a mirar a la puerta entreabierta, ambos de rodillas—. Mira, pensé que no iba a ponerse mejor de lo que ya estaba…

—¿Podrías al menos decir eso sin salivar? —se quejó Eren, incómodo—. ¿Y por qué estás así?

Mikasa le regaló una mirada que no duró ni un segundo.

—Bueno, Eren. El hombrexhombre… —dijo Mikasa en voz bajita. Al interior de la oficina, el comandante se irguió en su metro ochenta y ocho centímetros, levantando con él al capitán, que tenía las piernas envolviendo su espalda—… me pone a cien.

—Mi-Ka-Saaa —gritó Eren en voz baja, todo un logro dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Por qué?

—Tienen cuerpos increíbles —siguió Mikasa, y Eren casi percibió una suerte de estado zen pervertido en la muchacha—. Un deleite para cualquiera, ¿no, Eren?

—Tus abdominales no tienen nada que envidiarles —contestó el muchacho con una honestidad que de pronto le dio vergüenza. Si lo pensaba bien, debía aceptar calladito que si algo le ponía más que dos hombres con cuerpos de dioses, eran los músculos de su hermanastra.

—T-tú también tienes abdominales tiernos, Eren —dijo Mikasa sonrojada.

—No digas idioteces, tonta —le reprendió Eren—. Comparado a ustedes, yo soy flácido y sin gracia…

—Eso no es cierto —le interrumpió Mikasa, acercando una mano al vientre del joven.

Eren no se pudo mover. Su rostro se puso muy rojo mientras la mano de la joven se deslizó sobre la ropa, sintiendo el vientre duro.

—Mi-mikasa… n-no… —se quejó Eren.

—¿Por qué no, Eren? —dijo ella, y en un parpadeo estuvo sobre él.

—Mi-mikasa, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

—Lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Lo mismo que ellos? —se sonrojó Eren—. N-no… no seas… yo no... Mierda…

Mikasa sonrió al sentir las caderas del muchacho responder a las caricias.

—Eren —sonrió Mikasa—, tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra…

—¡Deja de leer las pornos de Armin! —se defendió el nervioso muchacho, entonces una caricia muy cerca a su vientre bajo le hizo responder instintivamente. —¡Mis caderas se mueven por si solas!

—Creo que también deberías dejar de leer las pornos de Armin, Eren —le bromeó Mikasa.

El muchacho se sonrojó, pero se dio cuenta que pese a los nervios, se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Cómodo y excitado al mismo tiempo. Pero la idea de que era Mikasa quien estaba sobre él le hacía sentir feliz pese a la incertidumbre. Como una confianza ciega y natural.

—C-creo que ambos deberíamos… dejar de leer… las pornos… de Armin… —balbuceó Eren, sintiendo el rostro de Mikasa demasiado cerca.

—Prometo… dejar de sacarlas de bajo su colchón —dijo la joven.

—Yo… yo las saco de su baúl —añadió Eren. Y sin poder detenerse, inclinó su rostro y chocó con su boca los labios de Mikasa.

—¡Eren! —exclamó ella, sonrojada y algo intimidada.

—N-no te hagas… la tonta… —se defendió Eren—, pero si no es lo que quie…

—¡EREN! —gritó MIkasa mientras levantaba a su hermanastro en brazos.

—¿Qué haces, Mikasa? ¡Adónde vamos!

—¡Necesitamos privacidad!

—¡Privacidad para qué! ¡Oye, no, espera! ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—¡No te preocupes, Eren, prometo que seré gentil!

—¡¿No debería ser yo quién diga eso?!

En una oficina silenciosa, dos hombres habían estado observando a dos reclutas espiándoles.

Levi, sentado sobre el escritorio, dejó salir un bostezo. Su rostro sonrojado todavía demostraba lo satisfecho que había quedado. Junto a él, apoyado, Irvin le pasó una toalla.

—Al menos no terminaron haciéndolo en el pasillo —dijo el capitán.

—Eso hubiera sido un problema —repuso Irvin—, no hubiéramos podidos salir de aquí, ¿en cuánto tiempo?

—Son chiquillos, probablemente no durarían ni diez minutos.

—No los subestimes tanto —rió el comandante, pasándole los pantalones al capitán—. Por cierto, sobre lo de Arlet…

Levi dejó salir un resoplido burlón.

—Juraría que los ocultaba bajo la tabla floja junto a su cama.

—Hay que controlar ese tema —sonrió Irvin—, no queremos chicos sobrestimulados por las razones equivocadas, ¿eh?

—Mira quién habla —se burló Levi.

En respuesta, Irvin simplemente le plantó un beso en la frente.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, Irvin Smith y el capitán Levi se encontraron en el pasillo de la habitación de los reclutas con un muy pálido Armin.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Irvin.

Antes que el recluta contestara, Levi señaló hacia la puerta y casi de inmediato se escuchó un:

—¡Lo siento, Eren, prometo que duraré más la próxima vez!

—¿No se supone que yo debería decir eso?

* * *

**Bueno, debo confesar, que creo que lo he hecho evidente al escribir esto, que soy una gran pornócrata. Dicho de otro modo, mi historial sería una vergüenza si lo lee la persona equivocada. Si no lo han notado, las frases entre Eren-tan y Mikasa-chan son sacadas de los clásicos hentai, así como el nefasto encabezado de esta historia, que en resumen es el famoso creampie pero que también se enlaza como una famosa frase en modo crack aparecida en un hentai: "The pleasure of being cummed inside" (XD, lo cual es una broma en ciertos boards, cuando alguien pregunta por el significado de una palabra o frase en japonés, la gente suele responder así).**

**De otro lado, pues, uhmm. ¿Cómo definir este fic? ¿Bisexual, retorcido? Es gracioso porque en el fondo yo no me considero bisexual o bicuriosa, se trata simplemente que en cuestión de apreciar a una mujer tengo buen gusto, XD. En general me disculpo por quienes esperaban sexo misionero con la intención de procrear… I'm sorry si los traumé con dos hombres haciéndolo, y con Mikasa y Eren en vías de… **

**Otro dato curioso. En Pixiv hay varios fanart dedicados a Eren y Mikasa en donde Mikasa es… la dominante. Muchas veces la dibujan como el novio y a Eren con un bonito vestido blanco, XD. Adoro esa inversión en modo crack, y también en modo serio. Empoderar a Mikasa sin inventarle atributos (como que la chica tenga el cerebro de Einstein), me parece un ejercicio bueno y sabroso. **

**Sobre Levi e Irvin. Nah, miren, si tuviera que justificar esta pareja, no podría, así como no podemos justificar el 98% de parejas en el fandom, ¿cierto? Como dije antes, y citando a Mikasa: "me pone a cien", y es por eso que me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Pero tengo muy claro que esto es el fandom y sigo expectante el canon, cuando Levi muera por nuestros pecados (¡kya!).**


End file.
